When Chaos Rained
by Undone Misdeeds
Summary: Just a sweet little one shot for any Tara & Tania fans! Basically, just some light hearted humor and St Trinian's style pranks. Read and Enjoy!


**Okay so I got really bored and decided to write one of the one shots I have been planning. It's just a sweet little something for any Tara & Tania fans out there. I know I am one. Seriously though, those twins are epic! Nothing too serious in this, just some light hearted humour and a couple of St Trinian pranks. I hope you enjoy!**

It was no surprise to anyone to discover that the explosion in the chemistry labs that woke the school up at 8 on a Saturday morning was Tara and Tania's fault. Their little way of saying good morning. It also did not come as a shock to find that Tara and Tania were responsible for the late night blackout, when Kelly had said _'Lights Out!'_ for the fifth time and still nobody was listening, they decided to make it final. The result? An entire blackout that swept throughout the school and took the geeks hours to put right. It also seemed that Annabelle waking up with bright pink eyebrows was the twins' doing. Deciding she needed to _'liven up a little'_, which proved to be very amusing for Kelly to watch the younger girl chase the twins through the school. They were also held responsible for Kelly's shower producing black oil rather than the hot water she was waiting for, causing the head girl to have to resort to the student showers. Their excuse? She shouldn't laugh at them being chased by the pink eye browed Annabelle. It was however a complete shock to discover that when field mines went off on the hockey pitch, they were not at fault. Everyone tried to pin it on them, but there was no shred of evidence that could hold them responsible. Obviously they didn't search very hard though, otherwise they would have found the detonators under the Tania's pillow. But mines continues exploding throughout the day, hockey practice had to be cancelled and the twins just smirked and acted innocent, a look they had perfected and would melt any stone, cold heart.

Flash's visit was only meant to be short, just a quick stop off to pick up some more vodka, however he did not leave until the following morning. Why, you may ask? Well… he hadn't even managed to make it through the doors to the entrance hall before he was hit with a Trinski dart. While everyone in the school was eagerly awaiting his arrival in the storage room they used for business, Tara and Tania were dragging the limp body of Flash throughout the school, using a spare key they had acquired to the head girls room they removed his shoes and left him in Kelly's bed, leaving him there for her to_ 'do with him what she will'_. In the meantime however, they took his car for a joy ride, crashing into several trees in the process and finally abandoning it in a field, leaving them to catch a taxi back to St Trinian's where they bolted from the cab and ran to the safety of the school in case the guy came looking for his money. When they arrived back to the school it was to discover that a search party had been sent out for Flash, the girls in the watch tower had of course seen his car arrive and communicated his arrival to the rest of the school, they did not, however, stick around long enough to ensure his safety into the school, a foolish mistake on their behalf. It was not until Kelly had called all of the students back from the fields and various areas of the school, telling them to get some rest and try again in the morning, was he finally located. Apparently walking into your room and finding the guy that worships your entire being and the ground you walk on, curled up happily asleep in you bed is not a welcome sight. Considering his car had also mysteriously vanished, Flash was allowed to spend the night at St Trinian's… Tied to the pipes in the Spanish classroom. Yells of _'I dunno how I got there'_ and_ 'I just woke up there, I don't remember anything'_ fell upon deaf ears. He was set free in the morning, but not before a warning from Kelly, containing something along the lines of _'if I ever catch you in my room again…'_, the twins simply coming to the conclusion that he wasn't her type but it was funny as hell.

The week of Tara and Tania's birthday was mental. For three days before that actual celebrated day, water, paint, ink, oil, and glitter bombs rained from the roof, hitting unsuspecting targets, and, if timed well, they could create an onslaught attack of one after the other to one unfortunatetarget. On one memorable morning the Chavs and Emos awoke to find that all their stuff had been swapped. Pictures and lights that were on walls were changed over, belongings and even duvets. To onlookers it looked as though the emos had fallen asleep in the chav's area and vice versa. Just to put finishing touches to their masterpiece, Tania and Tara had set multiple (very, very loud) alarms around the dorm, so everyone awoke at once and could enjoy the moment together. When the alarms sounded and people jumped awoke with yells of _'what the hell'_ and _'it's a fucking Sunday'_ at 7 in the morning Tania was stood opposite the emo's area and Tara stood opposite the chav's area, each holding a camera and waiting for the realisation to dawn on their prey. The timing was impeccable. Each captured the group with the expressions of sleepy wakefulness, dawning horror, and burning rage. Tara had even managed to get one of Taylor, expression full of venom at her dark and bleak surroundings, lunging for the camera. The twins had to, of course, spend the rest of the day putting it right, and having had no sleep during the night because of setting it up, the process took much longer, but they both agreed it was well worth it; and they were both grateful when quietly Annabelle came in and, against Kelly's orders that _'nobody lift a finger to help them' _gave them a hand with the final pieces, greatly speeding up the process.

Everyone also remembered the hockey practice the day before the twins' birthday that ended with a lawnmower and dirt bike race, Tania and Tara were for once, without something to do. They had sat themselves on the roof and were watching the hockey practice. Kelly had said to them _'no bombs of any sort, paint or otherwise, during hockey practice!' _the twins and sullenly agreed and ran off to amuse themselves, however their efforts had come up empty and they were now stumped. This was, however, until Tania turned to her sister with a very broad grin plastered on her small face and said, _'she didn't say anything about lawnmowers though'. _The previous week the twins had made some… alterations… to the lawnmower, increasing its speed, installing water sprayers along the sides and such like. They had hidden it in an old burnt out shed, not completely destroyed, yet enough that no one used it anymore, and had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to test it out, and now seemed better then never. Their minds now working as one they crept down to the field and pegged it across the lawn to the shed, once inside Tara peeked through a gap in the wood to check they hadn't been spotted or worse, followed. But the coast was clear for the mayhem to begin and Tara moved over to the altered lawnmower they had dubbed _'Bruce'. _Climbing into the one person seat they fitted perfectly, being small had its perks, and pulling on the choke, their contraption roared to life. High fiving at their skill, they didn't bother to open the shed door, that would just waste time and the chances are that once the older girls get hold of them and Bruce, the twins would probably never see him again. The same had happened with _'Morris the floor cleaner'_ and _'Poppy the school bus' _so Tara and Tania knew they only really had one good run with this one. Bursting through the shed door, they raced towards the hockey pitch, every girl had looked round now at the sight and had proceeded to run in every which direction, but had not actually had the brains to run off the pitch. Tania, who was driving, called above the noise to her sister _'Right Tara, activate the water sprayers!' _flicking a switch on the machine, water started to spray out of little pipes sticking out of each side of the lawnmower. The twins then proceeded to chase random girls round the hockey pitch, starting off with Taylor and moving swiftly onto Andrea, changing abruptly to Janie. During the mayhem however nobody had noticed Kelly and Annabelle slip away, it was only when they heard more engines coming their way did the rest of the team realise that the two girls were missing and were now racing back on dirt bikes. The girls had seen fit to play the twins at their own game and left the chaos to mount their own monsters. They were now chasing the twins around the field with echoes of laughter behind them. When the chase was over and the vehicles were brought to a halt everyone was smiling; no harm, no foul. It was Annabelle that suggested it, nobody expected that kind of thing from her, but, none the less she turned to the twins with a huge grin spread across her face and said _'I bet you ten pounds that my dirt bike would beat your lawnmower in a race' _well the twins never backed down from a bet and agreed readily, Kelly jumped on board and went against them, claiming she could outstrip them all. Once all bets were made, including those of the hockey team between them and onlookers the girls mounted their vehicles and hearing the cry of _'GO!'_ from Taylor, each sped down the field and across the lawns to the tree in the distance they had marked as their end post. A first year had run to it before the race started to determine the winners and it goes without saying that Tara and Tania took first place with their death-trap contraption, Kelly scoring a satisfactory second place which Annabelle had almost succeeded at however she had momentarily lost control of her bike which put her mere seconds behind, yet made all the difference, leaving her in third.

The day of Tara and Tania's birthday came all too quickly for them but for the rest of the school it was a breath of relief. Because although it was their day, they gave the school a gift, no pranks or stunts or bombs. One day without the mayhem and chaos that was Tara and Tania.

**So let me know what you thought. Please leave a review! Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
